


Hololive: The Adventure of a Lifetime

by Rider_of_Black_00



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Black_00/pseuds/Rider_of_Black_00
Summary: Astolfo, the famed Rider of Black winds up in an alternate dimension where every fictional world exists and is united under a single empire. He is soon dragged into a war between the maidens of Hololive, and a sinister group controlling the empire from the shadows. Will good triumph over evil, or will the real world fall victim to the forces of evil?
Comments: 2





	Hololive: The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest story everyone and boy do I have a treat for you. It’ll be an epic adventure where Astolfo will work together with the heroines of Hololive to save their world from the machinations of an evil organization hellbent on world domination. As I may’ve mentioned before, it’ll be a continuation of sorts from Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy, so if you enjoyed that fic, then I’m sure you’ll enjoy this one as well. So without further ado, let’s begin our adventure.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this fic. They’re the property of their respective creators.

It was a fairly cold winter morning, with snow gently falling from the sky, blanketing the ground below. The light shone in through the window, its rays shining upon Astolfo as the young man stirred away. Slowly opening his eyes, he sat up on his bed and looked outside, his eyes widening with childlike joy.

“Snow! It’s been so long since I’ve played in the snow!” He cheered, quickly leaping out of bed and scrambled to get his winter clothes on. Within moments, the pinkette was nice and snug inside his pink parka and blue jeans with some thermal leggings underneath. Additionally, he had brown boots over his feet and black gloves over his hands. Now that he was fully dressed for the day, he made his way down the stairs and out the front door. The snow crunched underneath his feet; the pinkette taking a deep breath to feel the winter air inside his lungs. “Ahhh…that feels so good. Now what should I do first…?”

A spark of inspiration lighting up inside his mind, Astolfo crouched down and began forming a massive snowball, hoping to build himself an impressive snowman. A few minutes later, a shadow loomed over the pinkette, who turned around and was surprised at who he saw.

“Chevvie! So good to see you on this fine winter day.” He cheered, eyeing up his closest friend.

“A pleasure to see you as well, Astolfo.” Chevalier d’Eon smiled back, the petite blonde eying up the snowball. “Making a snowman I see, mind if I join in?”

“Go for it! The more the merrier, I say.” Astolfo replied, his friend making their way to his side and assisted him in building the snowman. Within minutes, they had finished the first snowball and got to work on making the next two. Their hands expertly crafted the balls, as if they were masters at the art of making snowmen. A few minutes later, Chevalier picked up their ball and placed it atop the first one, before going inside to retrieve some clothes for the snowman. While they were doing that, Astolfo finished the final snowball and placed it on top, collecting a pair of sticks and some rocks to decorate the snowman. He inserted the arms into the middle snowball, before placing the stones on the top ball in order to form a simplistic face. Just as he placed the last stone, he saw Chevalier exit his house with a hat and scarf in their hands. With a quick flourish, the petite blonde placed the clothes over the snowman, completing the group project.

“There we go! That’s one impressive snowman.” Chevalier stated, eyeing it up proudly. “Is there anything else you want to do today?”

“We should visit the shopping district, who knows, we might see some of out other friends.” Astolfo proposed.

“Wonderful, I’ll let you lead the way.” The petite blonde smiled, with Astolfo taking their hand and began the lengthy but easy walk to the shopping mall.

**0000**

Upon arriving there, the duo was surprised at just how many people were at the shops. They must be getting in some last-minute shopping before the weather takes a turn for the worse. There were so many stores to check out, that neither of them could make up their mind. “Hey, why don’t we get something to eat? That café over there has some great food from what I’ve heard!” The pinkette suggested.

“I’m not really that hungry at the moment, why don’t we look around beforehand?” Chevalier replied, with Astolfo agreeing to the idea as they walked through the bustling mall. Along the way, they passed several different stores, selling a wide variety of goods such as fresh produce, video games, clothing and even jewelry, the duo’s eyes lighting up in intrigue. Eventually, they decided to take a break on a nearby bench, their eyes focusing on a large flat-screen tv.

_“…and with a staggering 55,736 votes, the winner of the annual fangame of the year is Pokémon Rejuvenation! We extend our congratulations to the hardworking developers who poured their heart and soul into making the game.”_ The reporter spoke, announcing the winner of this year’s Fangame of the Year. Both Astolfo and Chevalier were overjoyed to hear the news.

“That’s excellent! I’m so glad for Melia and her friends…” The blonde cheered.

“Indeed. I’m glad they were able to win the award; they deserved it 100%.” The pinkette chimed in, sighing to himself. “I still remember the times where we fought side-by-side against the Divine Powers. Ah, those were the days…”

“Yeah, we made some unforgettable memories back then.” A third voice called out, the duo turning their heads to see Roland and Boudica approach them, smiles forming on their faces.

“Roly! Boudy! It’s so good to see you again!” Astolfo cheered, leaping up to hug the duo.

“Hahahaha! Just as energetic as always…” Boudica chuckled, shifting her gaze to Chevalier. “And how are you going, Chevalier?”

“I’m good, thank you very much. How have you been going?” The petite blonde replied.

“I’m good, if a little bored. But it’s better to be bored than to fear for your life.” The busty redhead answered, taking a seat beside them with Roland following suit. “I’m more than happy to reminisce about the good old days. My favorite memory is when we finally dealt with that asshole Tayama for good.”

“Ohohohoho, don’t even get me started with that assclown. The bastard had the audacity to interrupt my date night with Serra, but she sent him packing in the end. Speaking of which, I’ve booked a holiday to the Reborn region for a couple weeks; she talked about giving me a tour of the region a while ago.” Roland chimed in.

“Good luck with your date, Roly. Just don’t forget to bring protection…if you know what I mean.” The pinkette smirked, the blonde man understanding what he means.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got enough protection for a month.” He replied, before his mind drifted elsewhere. “You know, am I the only one who found Krishna’s personality change to be forced? I mean he was this calm, collected chess master at the beginning, only to devolve into a vicious incel at the end. It’s almost as if it was a ruse…”

“Well now that you mention it, it does seem a bit forced. Perhaps he decided to go for it as a joke after I kept pushing it onto him. I still think he hates the fangames, but not for the reasons I accused him of.” Astolfo chimed in.

“Whatever his reasons are, we don’t need to worry about him anymore. The real threat has always been Tressa…” A fifth voice chimed in, the group turning to see Anastasia take a seat next to Astolfo, a faint blush on her flawless cheeks, before her expression turned to one of anger. “That miserable snake has eluded justice for far too long; the moment I get my hands on her…”

“Stasia, I understand why you hate her; using your deceased family as a bargaining chip so you would fight for her. But letting your anger cloud your judgement would only spell disaster.” Chevalier tried reasoning with her.

“Exactly.” Astolfo joined in, clasping her hands in his. “I don’t like it when you’re angry; I love it when you’re smiling. You have one of the most beautiful smiles, Anastasia, and I’ll do anything to keep you smiling.”

Taken aback by his comment, the princess began blushing up a storm, her anger quickly dissipating as she kept her eyes on her secret crush. “T-Thank you…” She replied quietly, shuffling closer to him as the pinkette wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “O-Oh my.”

“You’re so warm, you know? I could cuddle you all night…” He purred into her ear, only for Boudica to pinch his ear. “Ow! That hurts, Boudy.”

“Try and keep it in your pants while you’re in public. I doubt anyone wants to see your cock, even if it is impressive.” The redhead reminded him. “Besides, we could use this time to teach her about our war with the Divine Powers.”

“I’ve heard about your tale from some of the others; I’ve been meaning to ask you about it.” Anastasia chimed in, making herself comfortable within Astolfo’s grasp.

“Long story short, the Divine Powers were a group of deities who wanted revenge on YHVH for establishing a monotheistic dictatorship and making humanity ‘forget the old gods’ as they put it. For some unfathomable reason, they believed that destroying the Pokémon fangames would usher in our salvation and waged war against Starlight Studios, going so far as to employ Tressa and her underlings to their cause. Though the war was challenging, we defeated the Divine Powers and sealed them for good. Unfortunately, Tressa and her cronies managed to retreat during the war, but I’m sure you know about that last part.” Astolfo informed her.

“Yes, I know all about that. Her little group attempted to take over the world via political espionage, but we were able to stop her.” The white-haired girl replied, her glance shifting sideways for a moment. “A-About back then, I-I’m sorry I fought you all back then…”

“No need to apologize; you were tricked by that sinister brat into fighting us. Still, I would like to know where she ended up following the second war. It’s as if she disappeared off the face of the earth.” Roland reassured her.

“I’d like to know as well; who knows what twisted scheme she’s concocting in the shadows.” Boudica added, clutching the handle of her sword firmly.

“Onto less morbid topics, have any of you been watching VTubers?” Chevalier inquired, with everyone except for Anastasia raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. “VTubers, or Virtual Youtubers, are actors who use a digital avatar instead of their face to produce/livestream content. What started out as a niche hobby quickly exploded into popularity, to the point there’s dozens of them online. Me personally, I’m into Holostars, with Yukoku Roberu being my favorite.”

“Ah, you’re a Holostar fan? I’m into Hololive myself, with my favorite being Shirogane Noel.” Anastasia joined in, turning to face Astolfo. “You should watch her when you get back, it’ll be worth it.”

“Well, if that’s your suggestion, then I’ll be happy to oblige.” The pinkette agreed, his mind wandering elsewhere. Perhaps these VTubers can help stave off the growing boredom within him. But for now, they’ve got some shopping to do. “Well I’m ready to continue shopping. Do you want to join Chevvie and I?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ve been thinking about buying Serra a thank you gift for letting me stay at her place. Don’t know what to get for her yet, but perhaps one of you might throw an idea my way.” Roland accepted the offer.

“Count me in. Somebody’s got to keep you in line so that you don’t start humping everything you see.” Boudica chuckled at Astolfo, a flustered expression forming on his face.

“I’ll join as well, if only to help you out.” Anastasia chimed in, thought the redhead doubted that was her only reason. Now that they were ready to get going, the group made their way through the shopping mall, hoping to secure some amazing bargains.

**Later that night**

Having spent the entire day shopping, Astolfo bid his friends farewell before entering his house and proceeded to get into his evening wear. It consisted of a white short-sleeved school shirt that showed off his midriff and a short pink pleated skirt. Additionally, he wore white thigh-high socks and brown leather shoes. Recalling what Anastasia had said earlier today, he made his way to his computer and searched up Hololive, browsing the various actors to find the one he was looking for.

“There’s so many of them…I wonder if they’re all friends with one another. Wouldn’t it be cool if they went on adventures and such with each other to find treasure, defeat the bad guys and maybe hook up with each other? Ah, if only I could go on adventures with them, it would be so much fun.” He mused to himself, finding a VTuber that sparked his interest; Omaru Polka. Selecting one of her videos, he began watching it, a small smile forming on his face as he passed the halfway mark.

“Hehehe, this is pretty good. No wonder my friends recommended this to me.” He began, only for his eyelids to grow heavy. “Ahh…I’m feeling sleepy. I’ll watch the rest tomorrow.”

Pausing the video, he shifted the keyboard aside and rested his head on the desk, quietly drifting off to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, a powerful thunderstorm was brewing over head, the thunder rumbling loudly as a wicked bolt of lightning struck the antenna on his roof. A surge of power coursed through the computer, the monitor glowing vividly as tendrils of energy ensnared the pinkette, sucking him up into the device. This strange turn of events would mark the beginning of an epic adventure, where the fate of the world was at stake.

**???**

“Ngggggghhh…” Astolfo groaned, slowly getting up off the ground and dusted himself off. Carefully surveying his surroundings, he soon found himself in a forest, the pinkette stepping back in surprise. He began pinching his body, hoping that this was all just a dream, only to find that this was real life. How did he get here? Who put him here in the first place? And why was he in his armor? He had been in his evening wear before falling asleep, so who took the time to undress and redress him? But he had more important matters to deal with, namely finding a settlement and talk to the people there. maybe then he could find the answers to some of the questions he was stuck with.

“Alright, I don’t know where I am. But if I can find a path and follow it, I should end up somewhere, I hope…” He spoke to himself, the warrior making his way through the bushy undergrowth. Soon enough, he found a dirt path before him, the pinkette hopping on it and continued his walk. Thankfully, it was easier than expected, the local wildlife refraining from ambushing him in fear of retaliation. Around 15 minutes later, he soon found himself at the gate to the village, his eyes looking up at the sign.

_‘Welcome to Lincolnsfield, proud village of the Hetonian Empire.’_

“Lincolnsfield? Hetonian Empire? Where on earth am I…?” Astolfo mused to himself, unaware of the footsteps slowly approaching him.

“Are you alright, mate?” A voice called out, snapping the pinkette out of his trance as he turned around. Standing behind him was a short and plump middle-aged man who was completely bald. However, he did have a very bushy brown moustache on his face, with twitched slightly in the air. His outfit consisted of a somewhat loose brown shirt with matching trousers, the sort of clothes that medieval peasants wore.

“Y-Yes sir, I was busy reading the sign.” The teenage male replied. “The name’s Astolfo, what’s yours?”

“Bertram, I run the inn here in Lincolnsfield. I just got done gathering some herbs for my wife; she loves adding them to her stews.” The man introduced himself, the duo shaking each other’s hands firmly. “So what brings you to our humble village, Astolfo?”

“I…I found myself in the forest back there. I don’t know who dumped me there, so I figured I could ask around for information.” He replied.

“Fair enough; why don’t you start at my inn? It’s where a lot of people go to share information with each other.” Bertram offered. “I could even set you up with a room for the night.”

“As generous as your offer is, I’m afraid I don’t have the money for a room. My pockets were empty when I woke up…” The pinkette answered, pulling out the insides of his pockets to prove his case.

“Ah, a victim of a highway robbery. I have just the solution for your money troubles.” The bald man replied, gesturing Astolfo to follow him through the town. The teenage man took the time to survey his surroundings, humbled by the sight before him. Though the village wasn’t rich, the people there were very happy with what they’ve got, rarely asking for more. Perhaps there was a lesson here he could take home when he’s done here. Soon enough, the duo arrived at the town hall, a bulletin board standing beside the entrance. “Every now and then, knights from the nearby city would put bounties on this here board for mercenaries to complete. These range from dealing with bandits, to exterminating rogue wildlife, and even collecting plants and fish. Once the bounty has been completed, you take the poster to the town hall alongside proof of completion in order to receive your reward. The higher the payout, the harder the mission.”

“I see. How interesting…” Astolfo replied, eyeing up the board. Most of the mission were simple bandit exterminations, however one caught his eye. It was a wanted poster printed on gold-colored paper, with a mugshot depicting a bespectacled teenage girl. “Hey, what’s this one?” He inquired, with Bertram paling at the sight.

“T-That’s a Royal Request, from the Emperor himself! Only those with a death wish would pick those so casually!” He exclaimed, attracting the pinkette’s attention. “Bounties printed on gold paper are missions ordered by the Emperor, denoting a serious threat to the Hetonian Empire that must be dealt with. That one right there indicates that an agent of the Hololive Squad has been sighted nearby.”

“Hololive Squad?” The teenage male replied, the phrase sounding…familiar to him.

“They’re a dangerous organization that wishes to take down the empire and establish their own dictatorship. Due to this, the Emperor has placed incredibly high bounties on the group’s members. Unless you’re confident in your swordplay, I’d advise settling for another bounty.” Bertram continued, with Astolfo mulling to himself. Were they really as dangerous as he was warned about? Surely, that can’t be the case. But then again, his greatest adversary was a young merchant barely in her mid-teens, so anything was possible.

“Don’t worry, Bertram. I’m more than capable of dealing with some terrorist. After all, I was able to fight off the Divine Powers during the Japanese Holy War!” He proclaimed, confidence coursing through his body.

“Hmmm, I can’t say I’ve heard of the Divine Powers, but if you’re confident in your skills, then who am I to stop you?” The bald man conceded, clasping the pinkette’s hands. “I wish you luck, mate. You’ll need it against those Hololive vermin.”

“I understand. I’ll make sure to bring her back alive so that the guards can interrogate her.” Astolfo pledged, the pinkette making his way towards the village exit, a skip in his step.

**0000**

Having followed the notes on the wanted poster, Astolfo began exploring the lush forest, hoping to find his target quickly. Clearing a path through the undergrowth with his sword, he walked slowly, hoping to avoid any possible traps this terrorist may’ve laid out for him. However, his search yielded no fruit after 45 minutes, with the pinkette opting to take a quick break to recharge his batteries. But before he could get comfortable, the sounds of struggling echoed throughout the forest, the teenager quickly picking up his sword and ran towards the source.

Moments later, he arrived at a clearing, where he saw five men crowd around a teenage girl, pointing their machetes at her. It didn’t take long for Astolfo to recognize them; they were members of Caesar’s Legion, the villainous faction from Fallout: New Vegas. But how could this be? They only rose to power after the world was subjected to a nuclear apocalypse, and even then, they were only present in Midwestern America. This world…was it an amalgamation of various forms of media, ranging from video games to movies and cartoons? If so, then how the hell did he end up here?

Taking a second to glance at the girl, he studied her features. She had short brown hair and matching brown eyes, a pair of reading glasses over her face. She was fairly slender with little to no curves whatsoever. Her outfit consisted of blue button-up dress with the skirt ending above her knees, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath her dress. Additionally, she wore a short yellow necktie, black socks and brown loafers. Her hair had what appeared to be a black and white checkered hairclip in the shape of a leaf. The pinkette stepped back in surprise; this was the terrorist he was ordered to apprehend. But for some reason, things seemed a little off, as if there was more to this story than he knew.

“Give it up, Holoscum! Your life ends here!” A legionary barked at her, waving his machete in the air. “You will pay for your crimes against the Order!”

“You talk big, but you’re nothing more than a pair of obedient mutts! I have no reason to fear any of you.” The teenage girl retorted.

“You insolent bitch! I’ll have you crucified alongside your sisters!” The decanus threatened, slowly approaching her alongside his soldiers, only for the pinkette to step in.

“H-Hey, aren’t you being a bit too hasty? You must’ve gotten the bounty request, right?” He attempted to defuse the situation, the decanus narrowing his eyes at him.

“Stay out of this, whelp! The Caesar marked her for death, and the Legion obeys. Those who oppose him and the Order will be crucified.” He retorted, with Astolfo shooting him a soft glare. That’s the second time they’ve mentioned this Order. No, it couldn’t be, could it…?

“I don’t care what your oh-so might Caesar says. I won’t let you crucify her!” Astolfo declared, drawing out his sword and pointed it at the legionaries.

“Legionaries, deal with this degenerate profligate at once!” The decanus ordered, his legionaries uttering a battle cry before charging at their foe. The pinkette knew that the standard legionaries were the weakest soldiers of the Legion, so he didn’t need to be overly cautious. Intercepting an attack from the first one, he spun around and slashed the legionaries’ back, the soldier crying out in pain before slumping onto the ground. Picking up his machete, he flung it at a second soldier, the blade wedged directly into his skull as he fell into the final sleep. With a mighty cry, a third soldier attempted to slash Astolfo, nicking him on the shoulder, only for the pinkette to stab his enemy in the gut, kicking his body to the ground. Wincing in pain, he dove towards the fourth legionary, dodging an incoming slash before chopping off his feet, finishing him off by stabbing his stomach.

Angered by the death of his men, the decanus charged at Astolfo, his machete gladius raised in the air. The pinkette blocked the incoming slash, only for the decanus to sweep him off his feet with a low kick. Lying on the floor, the pinkette quickly rolled to the side to avoid an incoming stab, picking himself back up and slashed the decanus’ leg. The enemy roared in pain, stepping back a few feet as blood trickled onto the ground. Seizing this opportunity, Astolfo raised his sword in the air, decapitating the decanus with a single slash as his head rolled onto the ground. Within moments, the teenage girl picked up the gladius and pointed it at the pinkette.

“I’m warning you! One false move and it’s over for you.” She threatened, with Astolfo lowering his sword.

“Look, I know things may seem bad, but if you give me a chance, I’ll explain my case to you.” He replied, raising his hands in the air as the teenage girl gave him a slow nod. “T-Thank you. I had heard that you and your Hololive Squad were planning on overthrowing the Hetonian Emperor, so I figured I’d earn myself a quick bounty.”

“So, that’s the lie you were told? The brown-haired girl replied, causing the pinkette to raise an eyebrow in response. “Come with me, I’ll explain the bitter truth lurking within the empire’s shadow. The name’s Hitomi Chris by the way. What’s yours?”

“Astolfo. I don’t know how I ended up in this empire, but if you could clear things up, then I’ll listen to what you have to say.” He replied, with Chris gesturing the pinkette to follow her through the woods.

**Salforis: Capital of the Hetonian Empire**

The city of Salforis was the largest city in the empire, boasting a population of over 10 million people. Situated at the north of the city by the edge of the cliff was Castle Salforis, where Emperor Lyon resided. He was once the crown prince of Grado, the largest kingdom in the continent of Magvel, but was able to ascend to the Hetonian throne due to his intelligence, good looks and heart of gold. Every week, he would speak to the people of Salforis, hearing their pleas and utilized the empires resources in order to aid his people. But despite his immense popularity, the young Emperor was nothing but a puppet-king, his true masters lurking within the castle’s shadows. Manipulating him from behind the scenes was the Order of Ancients, a sinister organization that sought to control the entire world. They were banished here following the fall of the Divine Powers and have been plotting their revenge ever since. As Lyon was speaking, the Maegesters of the Order sat down at a table, eyeing up their leader in reverence.

“Grand Maegester, I have received word that we were able to insert our agent into SOL Technologies. Soon, we shall have total control over LINK VRAINS, furthering our domination over Duel Monsters.” The first Maegester informed them, the masked leader nodding in response. Their outfit was just like the other Maegesters; a short-sleeved purple robe that reached above their ankles with a mask resembling that of an Egyptian pharaoh. The difference was that their mask had some precious jewels encrusted into the surface.

“F-Forgive me for my dissent, but why bother returning to the outside world? The Hetonian Empire has everything we could ask for.” A second Maegester inquired.

“Our greatest adversaries lurk outside this world; if we are to succeed, we need to exterminate them once and for all.” The Grand Maegester answered, their voice sounding like that of a teenager. “Though I lust for wealth and power; my lust for vengeance has yet to be sated.”

“Know that I shall follow your orders, no matter what they may be.” A third Maegester pledged, the door promptly opening as a masked Warden ran up to the group, an urgent message in their hand.

“M-Maegester! I have troubling news. Our agents failed to apprehend Hitomi Chris of the Hololive Squad. But that’s not the worst part; she was assisted by none other than Astolfo!” The Warden informed them, the Maegesters muttering frantically to each other.

“Astolfo?! He’s here in this world?!”

“What do we do?! What if he isn’t alone?!”

“We’re not ready to fight Melia and her Angels yet; if they’re here with him, we’re doomed!”

“That bastard will pay for his crimes against us!”

Eventually, the Grand Maegester grew tired of their babbling and slammed their fist onto the table, silencing them easily. “Compose yourselves! We cannot act like headless chickens while our greatest foe lurks within the Hetonian Empire. We need to deal with him before he can call for reinforcements.” They called out.

“An excellent idea, Grand Maegester. As a matter of fact, the Zealot under my employ is nearby. I’ll just send him the order to eliminate Astolfo, hehehehehe…” The Warden chuckled, a twinkle within their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for the first chapter everyone, and what a way to begin. A part of me has always fantasized about an alternate reality where all the worlds from the various games, movies and cartoons we consume are untied under a single empire, so I figured it would serve as the perfect background for this story. In case the whole deal with Astolfo and the Order of Ancients is a little confusing, I suggest you read my previous story, Yugioh: The Divine Conspiracy for answers, the link will be below. However, you don’t have to read it if you just want to enjoy this story for what it is; a badass working alongside several badass Virtual Youtubers in order to liberate the empire from the shadowy group pulling the strings behind the scenes. Speaking of the old fic, this one will have Yugioh duels just like that one, so that’s something to look forward to. The Order of Ancients will feature several villains from various franchises, including some old faces from TDC; just figured I’d let you know.
> 
> Regarding Hitomi Chris, I have a basic understanding as to how and why she’s considered a taboo subject among Hololive fans, but think of this as a redemption arc for the character. Additionally, I plan on writing in the fan-favorite/canon pairings (Noel/Flare, Gura/Watson, Kiara/Calliope etc.). However, I do not know every single pairing in Hololive, thus I’d appreciate reader input about other popular pairings. There will also be some romantic moments featuring Astolfo, though with who exactly I’m not sure. Finally, there’s the topic of lemons; I’m on the fence when it comes to adding them, but if I do, they won’t be as long as the lemons in Duel of the Casanovas. Anyway, thank you for reading the start of my newest story, I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12975237/1/Yugioh-The-Divine-Conspiracy
> 
> Hololive Heroines:  
> Hitomi Chris


End file.
